Vivere per te
by Yuki-x-Jewelry
Summary: C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, mais le prince s'ennuie, et quand celui ci décide de se divertir, c'est à Naminori qu'il décide d'aller. /Une suite est peut être prévu, tout dépend de si cela vous intéresse ou non/


Un tout petit os pour l'anniversaire de Belphegor, car il est et restera mon perso préféré *-*

Bonne lecture.

* * *

P.O.V. Externe  
Nous étions le 22 décembre. Oui le 22, et c'était aujourd'hui même l'anniversaire d'un prince. D'un prince du nom de Belphegor.  
Ce prince est un véritable assassin, il appartenait à un groupe d'assassin indépendant mais appartenant tout de même à une famille, la famille Vongola.  
Et aujourd'hui, le prince était heureux, car le jour de son anniversaire Belphégor devenait un roi pendant toute une journée, mais il lui manquait quelque chose...toujours, chaque année. Mais cette fois-ci il avait décidé de trouver ce qu'il lui manquait, et ce à tout prix.  
C'est la raison pour laquelle nous pouvions voir à cet instant précis un prince au cheveux blonds marcher dans les rues de Naminori avec toute sa grace habituel. Celui-ci s'avait déjà ce qu'il lui manquait, et même si le principal concerné ne voudrait certainement pas lui appartenir, même durant une seule journée, le roi d'un jour comptait bien s'approprier cet être aux cheveux ébènes, aux yeux bleus nuancé de gris, à la force supérieure à quiquonce sur cette terre, au corps plus qu'attirant... Tous de cette personne attirait le prince vers lui, reste à savoir si cette profonde attirance, presque irrésistible attraction, soit réciproque.  
Le voilà arrivé, arrivé devant le territoire de l'objet de ses fantasmes... L'école de Naminori, plus précisément le collège.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda une voix froide que Belphégor qualifia de suave. Herbivore !

Le prince aurait pu rester là sans bouger pendant des décénis que cela ne le dérangerais pas, si toute fois l'adolescent derrière lui restait avec lui. Le blond savait très bien qu'il vaudrais mieux qu'il réponde s'il ne voulait pas être crucifier aux porte de l'établissement, mais il ne fit rien, appréciant juste le moment présent, car pour la première fois de sa vie, l'assassin se sentait paisible.

\- Je t'ai posé une question.  
\- Je sais, shishishi~  
\- Alors répond herbivore ! Exigea le préfet en rapprochant ses tonfas de la tête du prince.  
\- Et si je ne le fait pas ? Provoqua le varia en se retournant vers le gardien du nuage, un sourire au lèvre.

La réponse du chef du comité de discipline ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, celui-ci se jeta sur Belphégor, tonfas déjà en mains, dans l'intention de le mordre à mort, au plus grand plaisir du plus vieux (Rappel: Bel est plus âgé que Kyôya).  
Une lutte sans pareil s'engagea alors, sous les yeux médusé des quelques élèves qui étaient arrivé en retard mais qui se pressèrent d'entrer dans l'établissement, trop heureux de voir que leur terreur personnel était déjà occuper avec quelqu'un pour s'occuper de leurs cas.  
Le combat dura toute la matinée, alternant entre rafale de couteau, esquive, coup de tonfas, esquive, pour ensuite arriver au moment ou Bel avait peur de se faire trahir par son corps, le corps à corps.  
Après des heures et des heures de combats acharner où l'on pouvait voir d'un coté Kyôya prendre un plaisir sadique à ce combat et de l'autre Bel s'amusé comme jamais au par avant, le combat prit finalement fin d'une brusque façon, par l'arriver de la "mama" de la varia.

\- Maa~ Bel-chan pourquoi es-tu partit juste après qu'on soit arriver ?~  
\- Tch', c'est pour ne pas voir comment vous allez préparer ma royale fête d'anniversaire !  
\- Ma~ ma~ tu aurais pu nous prévenir tout de même. Se lamenta le punk tout en remuant le popotin de droite à gauche.  
\- Shishishi~ Je fais ce que je veux.

Le prince rangea ses couteaux et regarda la gardien du soleil de la Varia et souria de toutes ses dents, dans une mine qui promettait milles et une souffrance s'il ne bougeait pas d'ici. En effet, que ce soit le blond ou le brun, aucun des deux n'avaient apprécié que leur combat soit arrêté pour une raison si futile que celle-ci.

\- D'accord je vois que je dérange, j'y vais Bel-chan, ne rentre pas trop tard d'accord ?

Et sans attendre une potentielle réponse, il partit, laissant les deux adversaires seuls. Mais ceux-ci avaient déjà perdus leurs éxitation, à l'instant où Lussuria était arrivé.  
Bel se retourna vers le froid mais charismatique leader du comité de discipline, pour ensuite laissé entre-voir un sourire dément au lèvres.

\- Connais-tu un autre moyen de se battre ?  
\- Que veux-tu dire herbivore ? Susurra dangereusement le brun.  
\- Il existe plusieurs façon de se battre~ Continua le blond tout en se rapprochant de son adversaire.  
\- Ah ? Et dit-moi lesquelles alors. Souria le brun, ayant très bien compris ce que voulait dire l'adolescent en face de lui, et très bientôt, collé à lui.

Prenant ça pour une affirmation à sa demande, le blond se colla à lui et l'embrassa sauvagement, quémandant très vite l'entré de la bouche de son partenaire et futur amant. Celui-ci poussa le prince contre contre le petit muret tout en approfondissant le baiser, allant jusqu'à empoigner les cheveux du blond d'une main, et à le forcer à ouvrir les yeux de l'autre, obligeant donc le varia a montrer son regard à l'autre, ce qu'il fit avec une certaine arrogance.  
Bel voulu passer ses mains sous la chemise du préfet, mais celui-ci l'arrêta et le fixa dans les yeux avec un petit sourire sadique. Il colla son corps à celui du "démon", frottant de ce fait l'érection naissante de celui-ci. Tandis que le prince laissa échapper un petit gémissement mal contenu, le brun arrêta tout, se recula et lui tourna le dos en partant vers l'établissement si cher à son cœur, laissant le blond totalement ébaïs.

\- Tu auras la suite à ton prochaine anniversaire...herbivore.

Ledit herbivore se mit à sourire comme un dément, puis laissa échapper son fameux rire tout en continuant à fixer Kyôya, qui eu tôt fait de disparaître dans l'établissement.  
C'était sans aucun doute, le meilleur anniversaire de toute sa royale existance, et il avait hâte d'être au prochain.

* * *

Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Review ?


End file.
